To Infinity and Beyond
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: Sitting through a movie with TV's Chad Dylan Cooper next to you is fun and easy, right? Fun? Yes. Easy? No. Unfortunately for Sonny, she experiences this first-hand. And who knew that Chad was Toy Story's biggest fan?


**I watched toy story 3 yesterday and it had to be one of my favourite movies of the year! It was so sweet. This one shot's not really anything original; I'm brain dead, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. =)**

**Disclamer: I do not own SWAC  
**

**

* * *

To Infinity and Beyond**

"Oh my gosh guys, you are _not_ going to believe this!"

Zora peeked out from behind her sarcophagus, Grady and Nico looked up from their video game and Tawni…Tawni ignored Sonny's perky voice and applied some more lipstick.

Zora groaned and stepped out of her sarcophagus, not before groaning and folding her arms across her chest, "Let me guess, you entered some type of competition, let's say the one in your tween weekly magazine. You ended up winning something, oh I don't know, let's just say tickets to a movie. But since you only get excited about stuff that's too childish for even the likes of _me_, I'm guessing you won tickets to Toy Story 3."

Sonny stared at her like she grew a second head. "Uh, yeah."

Zora smiled proudly and took a seat next to Nico and Grady who abruptly moved to the otherside of the couch, not quite acquainted to Zora's freakishly weird brain.

"How do you _do_ that?" Nico asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl. She shrugged and leaned back.

"I guess it's just a gift."

Sonny, her daze out of the way, put one hand on her hip and waved the tickets in front of the trio's faces, "You guys, you're forgetting the matter at hand. I just won tickets to Toy Story 3!" She squealed happily. Zora, Nico and Grady exchanged glances before looking blankly back at her.

"Guys. Toy. Story. Three." She pronounced each syllable, anticipating a reaction from them. Grady quirked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you just have bought the tickets?" He asked. She sighed, annoyed.

"That's not the point. Why aren't you guys excited?" She asked, her excitement setting down a notch. Tawni took this chance to swivel her chair around to face them.

"Sonny, none of us _care_. I don't know if you've noticed, but we're seventeen." She said with a flip of her blonde hair. Sonny bit her lip; of course this was to be expected from her friends that wouldn't even sit through an episode of spongebob-well, all except for Grady.

"Guys come on. There's no age limit on laughter." She explained, though she knew that Tawni would most definitely not be attending the laughter filled film. There was a chance Grady might, though wherever Nico went, Grady went, and Nico wasn't likely to go. Zora…Sonny just plain didn't want to see the film with Zora.

Tawni scowled, "There's no age limit on boredom either."

Sonny groaned at Tawni's reply, it always seemed like Tawni always had an irking response to everything.

"Fine, you know what. I'll leave four tickets here on the table," She put the tickets down before smiling slyly. "And I won't force you to watch anything at all. I'll just go to the cinema…all by myself…without anyone to laugh with." She feigned sadness before walking slowly out of the room. She peeked over her shoulder to see Zora already tucked back in her sarcophagus…or the vent and Nico and Grady were back to their video games. She sighed before making her way to the theatres.

"What flavour popcorn would you like miss?" The woman on the otherside of the counter asked. Sonny looked down at all the flavours.

"Hmm, I already have sweet, salted and butter," She looked down at the three large buckets of popcorn in her arms. "Have you got fudge?" She grinned widely at the woman as she scooped up the fudge flavoured popcorn into a bucket. This was going to be the best film ever, even though she had no one to watch and laugh to the film with, she was eager not to let that small fact ruin it for her.

She fumbled with her four flavoured buckets of popcorn and soda and walked inside, her 3-d glasses safely tucked away in her pocket. Her smile dropped instantaneously when she saw that the theatre was a popcorn bucket away from being completely filled. She groaned and searched for a seat.

Luckily for her, there were four unclaimed seats, she sighed in relief. She was sure that Grady, Nico and Zora were going to come, she wasn't so sure about Tawni, but the blonde was always unpredictable. She rested the popcorn buckets in her lap and put on her 3-d glasses.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually watching _3-d_! I have to go to theatres more often." She exclaimed, earning a harsh 'shuush!" from the seat next to her.

"Sorry," she whispered. "But it's just the previews." She said brightly. Her eyes widened when another preview flashed onto the screen.

"Is that Shrek Forever After? Oh my gosh, it's Shrek forever after! I _have _to see tha-"

"Shuush!"

"Sorry!" She whisper-shouted, her brown eyes showing annoyance. Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at the boy next to her and folded her arms, though he caught the action.

"Munroe, if you don't let me enjoy this movie in peace I'll-" Her eyes widened in horror at the boy sitting next to her. That voice, that hair, those shoes…

"Chad, what are _you_ doing here?" She asked, her expression still horrified as she lifted her glasses.

He mimicked her action, "What do you think I'm doing here?" He asked, irritation tracing his features. Sonny tilted her head slightly, curious. He groaned before answering, "I'm here to watch the movie Einstein. And I thought you were smart."

"No, no, no, I'm not an idiot Chad. Obviously you're here to watch the movie. I just meant what are you doing _here_?"

His expression turned from annoyed to sheepish in a flat second, Sonny noticed his cheeks taint a slight pink. His arm rose to scratch the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah…you k-know, I think I got the wrong theatre, I was meant to see _Inception_, obviously-"

"Yeah, _obviously_.

"-And I must've come here by mistake. Well I guess now that I'm settled, I should just watch the stupid show…And I know _you_ would mind if I left." He said, his eyebrows rose. It was her turn to blush.

"Well actually, I am kind of glad you're here. At least I have someone to enjoy the film with," She looked at him sceptically. "Even if it's you. My friends bailed on me." Her head bowed down to the ground. Chad sighed, those hidden feelings for the girl were going to begin to show, and soon.

"Look Sonny, you're with Chad Dylan Cooper now, and he makes sure that all his lady friends have a good time." He promised with a smile. Sonny rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

"You know, Chad Dylan Cooper's a great guy, really, but I'd much prefer to hang out with Chad, just Chad." She quickly rested her cheek on her hand to conceal the bright red glow coming from her cheeks.

Chad chuckled, "Well, I guess if that's the case. Chad, just Chad, makes sure that Sonny, just Sonny, always has a good time whenever she's hanging out with Chad for the day. You know you're quite a lucky girl Munroe." Chad leaned back in his seat, slipping his 3-d glasses on. "I don't do this for just anyone."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you're a lucky gu-"

"Shuush! The movie's starting!" Sonny closed her mouth and watched the screen, almost bursting to tell the world how amazing 3-d was. After all, it was her first time seeing it.

A few minutes through the movie, a hand slowly crawled past the arm rest and dove itself into the sweet popcorn bucket.

"Ugh, this is _horrible_! What're you trying to do Munroe, _poison_ me?" Chad exclaimed, spitting the popcorn to the floor. Her eyed flickered from the film to Chad's grimace.

"Chad, I didn't tell you to take the popcorn did I? In fact, you shouldn't have had any popcorn, you didn't ask." She pushed the buckets closer to the empty seats, out of Chad's reach.

"Well I don't like sweet popcorn." Chad admitted, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Sonny couldn't help but watch this with a smile.

"Well," She popped some popcorn in her mouth with a grin. "I like sweet popcorn."

"Well I hate it. Pass me the salted one."

Sonny chewed on the sweet food, quickly nodding her head, "Nope."

"Why Sonny?" He asked. Sonny ignored him and turned her attention back to the film. Chad wasn't having that.

Sonny felt a tingling sensation on her cheek, and then on her cheek. The feeling was warm and she felt like leaning in into it. She turned to the source of the warmth.

"C-chad…" She trailed off breathlessly as he ran a thumb down the side of her cheek.

"Pass me the salt popcorn." He demanded gently. He could feel her leaning into his embrace.

She wrapped hers arms tightly around the bucket, "N-no, it's mine."

"I'll _kiss_ you if you do." He said whilst stealing some salty popcorn from the bucket, throwing it in his mouth. She shook her head quickly, shaking his hand away.

"Like I'd want to kiss you now, not with your lips tasting like salty popcorn. I hate salted popcorn." She glanced at the salted popcorn. "I only bought it because Grady likes every sort of popcorn." Unexpectedly, his started chuckling. She frowned at the fact that the insult didn't break his ego down.

"Well, at least I know that you wanted to kiss me now." He smiled. Sonny coughed obnoxiously.

"What? You completely twisted my words," he shrugged with innocence. She grinned when a sudden thought passed through her mind. She wasn't going to let Chad win this. "Well, I know that you want to kiss _me_."

Her victory was short lived, "Well, maybe I did. But not after you've eaten that sweet popcorn." He winked and Sonny cursed inwardly as yet another blush formed on her cheeks.

"Just watch the movie."

Sonny watched with wide eyes and it wasn't long before something soft hit her in the face. With a sigh, she diverted her concentration again to the mischievously grinning Chad. Sonny didn't speak; she flicked some sweet popcorn in his hair and looked away to conceal her smile. He rolled his eyes up and picked a few of the popcorn from his locks.

Without a word, he took Sonny's hand and placed yellow coloured piece of popcorn in her hand.

She stared at him in curiosity, "What is it? It looks like you just picked it off of the floor or something."

He shook his head quickly, "Nope. It's a new flavour. Banana flavour."

She looked down at the piece of corn in her hand dubiously. "Yeah, I'm not eating this. Although…" A wicked smile formed on her lips; Chad recognized this immediately.

"What are you planning Munroe."

She reached over, letting her fingers rest on his neck for a second, giggling at the blush that ran up to his cheeks. She tickled him, his laugh irritating the already annoyed people around him. As he opened his mouth to laugh, she threw in the yellow popcorn piece and smiled.

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the girl, "Oh, that was mean Munroe…I like mean."

"Well you're going to get mean if you don't let me concentrate on the movie."

It was halfway into the movie now and Sonny's gaze was transfixed on the screen. Surprisingly, so was Chad's-that was until Sonny's leg accidently brushed against his. His blue eyes widened in shock.

"Uh, Sonny?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her attention still solely captured by the movie.

"Could you maybe st-"

"Oh my god, no! Woody don't leave!" Sonny shouted, her arms quickly around Chad's waist. His eyes widened again and the exploding sparks completely erased his memory of what he was going to ask her.

He chuckled and put his arm around her.

"Sonny, why do we act like we don't like eachother?" He asked casually and 'ever so subtly', causing her to turn her head and watch him with curious eyes."

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked, avoiding all eye contact. They both knew what he was talking about.

"I mean…I mean, look at Woody and Buzz. They hated eachother at first, right. And they turned out to be best friends, well once buzz lost the whole weird 'I'm-a-space guy' thing. And they didn't pretend to hate eachother." Chad eagerly waited for her response, which seemed blank at that very moment.

She burst out laughing, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just said that! You're a Toy Story fan!"

He felt himself go red and he took his arm back from around her shoulders, "I didn't watch Toy Story, I had people go watch it for me." He stuck his head up in the air and looked away.

"Yeah, really Chad, really. I bet you brought a toy with you." She laughed jokingly, though when he stayed frozen, realization hit her. "Oh my god, you brought a toy with you!"

He blinked several times before sighing and throwing an action figure in her lap, not daring to meet her gaze.

Sonny looked down at the toy and back to Chad to find her heart melting at his vulnerable expression. He almost seemed like a little boy again. "Chad, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have made such a big deal. I mean, it really wasn't that great when my friends-well Tawni-made fun of me for liking this movie." Her eyes locked with his and before she knew it, her lips were touching his soft cheek.

He looked beyond surprised, though a smirk soon took the place of shock on his lips, "I _knew_ you liked me." Sonny turned to him again.

"Okay, you know what. Fine, I do like you." She folded her arms, awaiting the horrible flame of rejection. "J-just out of interest, do you like me?" She asked, her voice full of worry. His heart was beating at two hundred miles per hour, sparks were exploding; there was nothing to lose.

He suddenly became very interested in the blue carpet, "Well yeah, I think I've kind of made that obvious, don't you think?"

"What do we do now?"

"We just watch the movie Munroe, we just watch the movie."

Thirty minutes later, Sonny and Chad exited the dark theatre, with Sonny crying her eyes out.

"Sonny, the movie's _over_. Why are you still crying?" Chad asked, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Because it was just so beautiful." She said, a few more tears escaping her eyes.

Chad smiled, "You know what else is beautiful?" he asked, pulling her against his chest, his arms automatically wrapping themselves around her waist. He leant down, claiming her lips with his own. Sonny felt her back hit a wall, but ignored it and combed her hands through his hair.

"Your lips taste like salt." Sonny murmured against his lips. His hand rested against her cheek, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm, and yours taste like sweet popcorn." He pulled away slowly, their eyes both glazed over. "I guess my taste buds will just have to deal."

"Well, I guess we just made a new flavour popcorn. We could call it swalt." She laughed. He searched for her hand, lacing them together.

She smiled brightly, "So does this mean, we're together?"

"Yep, for infinity and beyond baby." She rolled her eyes.

"You are so cheesy."

* * *

**The ending of the film made me cry so much!**

**Hope you enjoyed =)  
**


End file.
